Sky
by riah alice drake
Summary: One phone call changes everything for one lost pup (work in progress)
1. Finding Sky

The animal shelter had been quiet for most of the day until the call came in.

"Dav…*sneeze*…id…" the dwarf greeted "we need some…hell.* -muffled sneeze* the mines…."

The shepherd turned prince sighed as he grabbed his jacket off the rack with the phone cradled between his ear and his shoulder. "Hang on Sneezy how about you get somewhere clear so you're coherent then explain," David suggested trying to be as courteous as he could

"Can't…" Clark defended "It's….*violent sneeze* allergy season." At that Dorthey rolled her eyes as she watched her supervisor struggling with his jacket while she set down the bags of kibble she'd been bringing in from the back room.

"What's going on Clark?" Charming asked thinking it was just a regular call about needing extra help down in the tunnels. "li…*sneeze*..en" was the sniffed answer. Both Dorothy and David shared a heartbroken look when the only sound on the other end of the line was muffled sounds of shifting rocks then the weak echoing panicked yelps of a dog.

"We're on our way," Dorothy promised all but running to the door before David had finished the call grabbing her jacket on her way out the door. "The others are still looking," Clark promised before David ended the call following Dorothy out to the truck.

The drive out to the mines had been fast and quiet with the passenger bouncing her leg anxiously all the way through town and down the turn-off. Dorothy didn't even wait for the truck to come to a stop before she was already running toward the mines with David chasing after her with a called "They're the other way Oz girl."

"Shhh quiet," Dorothy ordered throwing out her arm to force David to stop when he'd caught up with her. David watched the brunet at his side curiously as he paused listening hard to try and pick up on what had made her stop. However, he couldn't hear anything but the birds and the wind in the trees around them.

He was about to remind her that Clark and the others were in the other direction, but Dorothy was still standing as still as marble listening hard to ever sound her face hard in concentration. Charming knew from eavesdropping on Snow and Ruby's talks and the snide comments he'd heard from Zelena that this Dorothy wasn't the innocent pigtailed school girl from the movie musical or the book David Nolan had once flipped thought.

"This way." Dorothy cut in heading over to his right at a run heading toward the caved in part of the dwarf mines rather than the real entrance that Sneezy was now standing at waiting for them.

It wasn't until they'd gotten closer that David heard the panicked barking grow louder from a darkened hole in the rocks. "Easy." He cautioned but the hardened farm girl was already on her knees digging carefully in the rocks while David was busy shifting the heavier rocks to prevent another potential cave in.

"Sshh easy little one." Dorothy cooed after several minutes of digging. "easy now." She repeated calmly when the scared little dog started whimpering in distress at all the shifting rocks trying to move farther into the rock pile in fear "David I need some more light…I think it's hurt." The experienced owner concluded noticing the hitch in one of the dog's hind paws.

Prince Charming fumbled as he unhooked the flashlight from his belt as he took Dorothy's place at the mouth of the hole. "hey hey hey that's not going to help." He continued when Dorothy started pulling the rocks at random when the trapped pup whimpered again from the glow of the flashlight.

"I have an Idea." David promised pulling out his phone "Trust me." He soothed meeting his companions worried look as he hit his speed dial. "Hey, we need some help at the cave in mines." Was all he said before the swirl of purple magic appeared beside them and the former Evil Queen stepped out closing her phone as she looked around in worry "Can you get her out?" David asked nodding to the hole as more frantic barking sounded again.

"Hold out your arms please," Regina asked as she nodded once with a determined look as her eyes lifted to Dorothy's. The Oz hero stiffened under the reformed villain's gaze but nodded her worry for the trapped dog overshadowing her distrust of the former villain as she did as she was told. "Wait a second." The farm girl insisted as a thought struck when Regina raised her hand toward the pup.

Dorothy quickly struggled out of her jacket tossing it to David who caught it expertly then pulled her plaid over shirt off "Now." She nodded holding the shirt like a blanket earning a smile from both Regina and David before the shaking little blonde dog appeared in the hero's arms.

"Regina….do you know any mellowing spells?" David asked while Dorothy wrapped the dog up gently whispering soothingly to it as she stroked the dog's dirty blonde fur.

The former queen looked at the shepherd prince in annoyed confusion as she shook her head quietly. "I only know how to calm horses. Dog are out of my comfort zone." She confessed.

"She'll be alright we just need to get her cleaned up and take care of her leg." Dorothy concluded as she cradled the dog against her chest "she's probably dehydrated and hungry too." She noticed while she rocked the pup slowly digging in her pocket awkwardly for some treats she normally carried for Toto.

"Regina, can you?" David asked nodding to the pair as Dorothy carefully started giving the pup something to eat but country native was already shaking her head. "She's already been in enough shock I'm not letting her endure anymore." She told them with a protective motherly air about her while she scratched the dog behind her ear as the canine licked its muzzle after finishing her snack.

"I agree." Regina nodded "she seems to be in better hands now anyways." She smiled "I'll go let Snow and the others know what's going on." She offered helpfully. "Thank you…Regina" Dorothy agreed sharing a shy smile with the town mayor before Regina disappeared in another cloud of purple smoke.

"I'll go tell the dwarves we found her and meet you both back at the truck." The prince commented getting a nod from Dorothy.

"You're safe now." The country girl promised still hugging the little blonde version of Toto against her chest. The dog had stopped shaking but she was still buried as close against Dorothy as she could lick at her arms in thanks.

Once they got back to the truck Dorothy climbed up into the cab setting the terrier down gently on the seat beside her as she dug around in the back for a travel bowl then rooted around in the glove box for a bottle of water. "Let's take this slow alright?" she asked pouring a little into the bowl. The pup's ears perked up as she turned away from sniffing around the seats scrambling as quickly as her worn out body would let her to get to the water.

While the Terrier was distracted Dorothy gently ran her hands down the little dog's sides checking for any injuries. She didn't notice anything other than the need for a bath until she reached the dog's left hind leg. The pained whimper made the Kansas girl pull her hands away but noted the tenderness there. "Sorry little one" she whispered apologetically as she looked out the window to check if David was heading back to the truck.

A low whimper and the slight pawing at her arm pulled Dorothy's attention back into the cab. "I know but you have to wait for a while before you can have more." She answered with a kind smile when she noticed the little terrier looking from the water bottle to the empty bowl and back again licking her lips as she whimpered again. "I know your still thirsty sweetie, but I don't want you getting sick from drinking too fast." She explained when the dog tilted its head curiously at her words. "But you have some of these." She compromised pulling out a few more treats from her pocket and breaking them up for her.

"How's our furry patient?" David asked when he finally made his way back to the truck.

"Thirsty, hungry and still a bit scared," Dorothy answered as she refilled the water dish again while their four-legged friend pressed herself against the Kansas girl's legs nervously at David's voice. "Sshh it's alright Sky he's a friend," Dorothy whispered soothingly stroking behind the pup's ears to calm her as David opened the door.

"Sky?" David asked curiously climbing back behind the wheel of the truck "It's her name." His companion replied holding up the makeshift rope collar with a plain battered tag hanging from it. "It just has her name…no owner information at all." The angry edge to her voice made David look over with a low exhaled breath.

"And I think she has something wrong with her left back leg…it's a bit tender," Dorothy diagnosed as David started the truck back up. "We'll check her out better back at the clinic." Charming promised as he carefully guided the truck back out onto the road "she seems better regardless," he commented looking down between the floor of the truck and the road while Sky laid curled up behind Dorothy's legs all the way back to the shelter.


	2. Dog Meet Wolf

"Knock, knock."

Dorothy half turned at the soft tone giving the newcomer standing in the doorway a beaming smile as she rinsed the bath soap from her hands and arms. "Hey…I was going to call." She told her guiltily, but Ruby waved her off setting the food bag down on top of the desk then went over hugging her true love tightly from behind.

"So, this is the cutie the whole diner's been talking about huh?" Red questioned resting her chin against Dorothy's shoulder as the other woman carefully towel dried the little terrier in the washing tub while the pup was busy sniffing at the air around the newcomer warily.

"Rubs meet..." Dorothy started but Ruby interrupted with a coy smile "Don't tell me, Sandy, right?" she asked earning an insulted huff from the dog and a confused expression from her Dorothy. "Huh? No." the farm girl answered, "was that another reference to something I don't know about?"

Ruby nodded "We can watch the movie later." she promised, "So if her names, not Sandy then what is it?"

"It's Sky." Dorothy laughed "Sky this is Ruby." she introduced "hey, she's my girlfriend don't be mean." she scolded softly when Sky growled angrily up at Ruby.

"It's alright Kansas it's only natural for her to be nervous," Ruby shrugged with a low sigh backing a few steps as Dorothy picked the dog up carefully and carrying her over to the examination table.

"Toto's going to be jealous," the she-wolf commented following them over to the table. "Is her paw alright?" Red asked sympathetically watching as Sky favored her other three legs as she sniffed around the table curiously before she laid down slowly.

"Toto's already jealous Wolfie." Dorothy chuckled "She just has a muscle strain and some scrapes and a few bruises, but she'll be alright once she's all healed up." The hero explained ruffling Sky's fur tenderly earning a lick to her hand in return as the little dog rested her head on her paws. "Speaking of where is he?" she wondered a bit upset that her furry companion hadn't come with her girlfriend to see her. "Granny bribed him to stay at the diner a little longer," Ruby told her holding out the water bottle for her when Sky glanced at the water bowl Dorothy had set beside her. "She spoils him." The farm girl sighed splashing the liquid into the container for her new friend.

"True but she spoils everyone." Ruby laughed "Proves she cares." The wolf grinned sliding the bag she'd brought over in front of the distracted hero. "What's on the menu this time?" Dorothy asked once Sky had finished off a bit more kibble and drunk more water.

"Grill cheese and fries." Red replied around the drinking straw she was chewing on. "No milkshake?" Dorothy pouted "Like I would forget that." Ruby chuckled holding up the cup for the other woman's inspection. "I knew there was a reason I loved you." Dorothy laughed taking the treat from her and leaning in to press a deep kiss to Ruby's lips in thanks. "I thought that was just cause I woke you up with the purest and strongest magic in the history of magic." Ruby mused biting teasingly at Dorothy's lower lip when they separated for air. "Well, that and you're just such a good kisser." Dorothy agreed twisting the hair at the nip of Red's neck around her fingers while Ruby's arms slid back to her waist in a loose embrace.


	3. Puppy Love

"Do you know where her owners are?" Ruby asked tentatively as she propped her feet up on top of the desk comfortably while Dorothy dug into her lunch bag for more fries. "Nope." the hero answered shaking her head "The only reason we even know her name is cause of this," she added sliding the remains of Sky's collar over so Red could see it. "and whats worse was it was giving her neck rope burn cause it was on to tight." Dorothy continued angrily.

"Easy babe," Ruby cooed reaching over to cover Dorothy's clenched hand with her own trying to calm her. "Sky's alright now," she promised softly giving Dorothy a reassuring smile when she met her eyes. "I know she is I just..." Dorothy sighed running her free hand through her hair. "She was so scared when we found her." she stopped looking over at the little dog snoozing comfortably across from them. "And... hearing her bark like that...it was like the time before the Council brought me back to Oz when one of our neighbors nearly shot Toto because she thought he was the one killing her baby chickens and getting into her garden." Ruby growled under her breath at the very idea while Sky twitched whimpering in her sleep when her movements pulled at her healing leg but Dorothy kept talking "I know and Toto wasn't even at the place when the chicks were being killed. Yeah, I let him into the garden from time to time but come one I hated mean old Gulch anyway. Turns out it was the mean old lady's own cat that was doing the killing." she finished bitterly her hand resting against her head when she started to get a brain freeze from sipping her milkshake too fast.

Despite the horrible images, Dorothy was describing to her Ruby was still grinned happily with her head tilted slightly toward the door. "What are you..." Dorothy wondered then she noticed that Ruby had also started counting down softly. Dorothy just shook her head at her wolf's childish behavior until her own smile grew when she heard the tell-tale scrapping of little nails against the tiled floor of the front room. "Hey buddy." she greeted with a small grunt as Toto jumped up onto her lap licking her face eagerly in greeting. "I told you she was alright didn't I?" Ruby chuckled reaching over to scratch the dog behind his ear only earning a huff in answer before the terrier sniffed wildly at his owner's clothes and hands realizing the new scent mixed with hers.

"Oh boy." Dorothy gulped when Toto looked over at the still dozing blonde furred dog. "No." Ruby countered as if answering some question Dorothy hadn't understood while Red pulled the little dog into her arms. "Easy buddy she's a bit weak." the wolf pointed softly when Toto tried to jump out of her arms for an even closer look at the new dog."No, she'll be alright in a few days but just right now you have to be careful with her cause she's hurt." Ruby elaborated at Toto's pained whimper looking between the wolf and the female terrier. "Hey, Sky." Ruby greeted sweetly when the blonde's eyes opened slowly after catching the new dog's scent.

Dorothy wordlessly joined them lifting Sky gingerly from the table so she was cradled against her chest. "Sky this is Toto." she introduced bitting her lower lip nervously as the two terriers rubbed against each other taking in the scent of the other curiously. "Toto meet Sky." Ruby finished giggling at the sight of the still sniffing dogs in the couple's arms.

"Sshh She's not going far, buddy." Ruby soothed at Toto's panicked bark when Dorothy turned to a lay the wounded dog in her arms down on a softer dog bed. "See she's still alright." Dorothy pointed out while Ruby let Toto down a few paces away watching in quiet fascination as the black furred terrier padded closer before climbing up onto the small dog bed settling in close to the female already nuzzling against his side. "Is he...are they..." Dorothy asked glancing over at Ruby for clarification. Red just nodded back too amused with the new couple to speak.

"Talk about love at first sight." the farm girl chuckled as Sky licked playfully at Toto's ear while he just rested his head on her paws with a low huff. "It worked for us why not them?" Red asked confused turning an adorable head tilted pout over at her girlfriend. "Dogs have a right to love just like people do Kansas." she huffed setting herself down on Toto's other side letting her fingers card through the dog's fur as she leaned her head back against the wall with a deep calming breath.


	4. Finding Calm in the Thunder

"Come on Sky. Work with me." Ruby sighs laying on her stomach as another loud crack of thunder shook the windows. "I know sweetheart. I know." She whispers at the terrified whimpers coming from under the bed.

The storm had broken an hour and a half before and it had taken exactly that amount of time for Red to track down the newest addition to her and Dorothy's little pack. Despite working on a still-healing back leg and clearly disliking the loud cannon fire like sounds of the storm the little dog hadn't made the hunt easy even for a wolf.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help here." Red sighed snatching her hand back when Sky snapped at her hand

Thinking fast Ruby striped the comforter from the bed as well as every blanket she could find without moving far from the scared terrier hiding under the bed and got to work on making a safe place for their latest addition to hide that wasn't cowering under the bed.

Again, she wished Dorothy had Toto were with her and not stuck in town until the worst of the storm passed knowing full well that Sky didn't trust her as she did them. Red had been struggling to gain the blonde dogs' trust, but Sky wasn't making it easy. The wolf woman was completely stumped at what she could have done that made her so untrusting in the little dog's eyes but at the moment all she could think was calming her enough until Dorothy and Toto could get home to them and make everything better.

It was a way of keeping her own fears at bay that has Ruby turning on the music app on her phone and immediately even when she now knows her like of the song was mostly due to a curse scrolled to a personal favorite turning it up just loud enough to drown out the rumbling storm outside as she fixes another blanket over the window to muffle the sounds.

 _Been working so hard  
I'm punching my card  
Eight hours for what?  
Oh, tell me what I got  
I've got this feeling  
That time's just holding me down  
I'll hit the ceiling  
Or else I'll tear up this town_

Ruby hadn't realized she'd been dancing as well as singing along until an unbalanced spin sends her falling over the back of the couch and once she'd untangled herself from the collection of blankets she'd set up there she found that Sky had at least scooted closer to the end of the bed rather than staying curled up beside the wall under the headboard to watch her. "I'm normally a better dancer." Red defends rolling onto her hands and knees keeping as level as she could with the not so scared looking pup.

"Oh, that?" Ruby asks following Sky's curious gaze over her shoulder to the combination nest and mini blanket fort she'd made using the sofa. It needed to be fixed thanks to her impromptu dance party, but it still worked as a cozy looking hideout "It's for both of us you know so the thunder can't get to us." She shrugs her own anxiety growing a little more at the rumbling storm when the song hit a lull "I mean it's a bit comfier than the hardwood."

She may be human most of the time but that didn't mean her wolf side was crazy about the loud noises of the lighting no matter how much she tried to calm herself down. A hard thing to do considering her girlfriend wasn't around to run her fingers in Red's hair as she whispered about how it was going to be alright while Red was literally curled up in her lap sometimes with her face buried in the crook of Dorothy's neck or vis versa if the storm was bad enough it triggered the leftover fear Dorothy had about her first trip to Oz.

"I don't know." Red had crawled under the protective opening of her hastily build blanket fort her eyes trained on the terrier yet to move from under the bed. Her leg was healing nicely as were her scraps and cuts. Now as if only Red could lower her anxiety level enough to get her to join the fort.

The barrier of blankets against the windows didn't protect them both from almost jumping out of their skins on the next snap of lightning.

Sky bolted into Ruby's lap burrowing so closely against the shaking woman's stomach Red was surprised they didn't merge into one. One hand dropped to her back while Red's other hand fumbled for her phone letting out a curse when it falls onto the floor making her lean out even more to retrieve it. "We're going to be alright Sky." Fishing one of Dorothy's shirts from the collection lining the walls of the nest she'd made Red tucks it around the terrier hunting in her song choices for something else to take their minds off the rainstorm outside.

"Kind of funny now that this soundtrack always seemed to do the trick during the curse." Her amusement as she scrolled to the 'W' section of her music albums caught Sky's interest even earning a little flick of a tongue against her fingers when Red moved to scratch at the pup's chest.

"To be fair I only like the first part when the guy sings." She clarifies before hitting play turning up the volume a little louder than before as she and Sky curl into one another grounding themselves in the other's presence as the opening lyrics play out from Ruby's phone.

 _Dancing through life_ _  
Swaying and sweeping  
And always keeping cool  
Life is fraught less  
When you're thoughtless  
Those who don't try  
Never look foolish_

If dogs could laugh, then Sky most defiantly was as her eyes found Ruby's. "What?" the wolf questions pushing herself up onto her elbow to look at the pup currently using her other arms as a pillow. "No seriously what?"

Sky yawned getting up to gingerly stretch her paws then circling back into almost the same position as before. "First you laugh at me for singing along to songs then you want me to sing you to sleep?" Red translates when the terrier in her arms looked with expectant eyes to the phone then at Ruby and back again as the song continues to play.

"I have a better idea." the terrier huffed a second time resting her head on her paws when Ruby shifts hunting in her library once again. "Will you just trust me for once please." The wolf sighs Sky doesn't move from her pillowed place in the crook of Red's arm but her ears twitch signaling she was listening. "Oh, I forgot you don't like me so why in the world would you want to trust me…" Ruby says mostly to herself as she scrolls.

"What do you mean you like me? You're always growling at me….."

Sky lifted her head whilst deliberately shifting her little body closer against Ruby's with a soft hum low in her throat as she snuggles closer going so far as to give Red's arm a few soft licks as she settles back down. Neither reacts this time at a particularly loud crack of thunder outside the window.

"Then why have you been…"

Sky gives a small series of barks in answer like a dog Morse code but Red translates easily. "Oh, sweetie we're not going to get rid of you. Yeah, I take you over to the clinic more but that's only so we're sure your healing up like you should be not because I'm going to ask them to abandon you." Sky's ears perked up as their eyes locked. "Canis honor Sky. You're just as much a part of this makeshift pack as any of us."

That had Sky attacking her face and neck well really any of Red she can easily reach with kisses.

Red giving her a few in kind while they cuddle together in the mess of blankets. "I know its so loud." The wolf agrees when again the louder cracks of lightning and thunder shake the windows. "Oh right." She remembers when Sky nuzzles at the hand still holding her phone. Red hastily finds the file she needs setting up her phone so they both could watch.

"This is more of the one I use when I'm sick but right now scared is a kind of that."

Sky barks in agreement as the opening credits play out.

* * *

Dorothy was still fuming at having to wait for so long before they let her leave. For crying out loud she survived far worse rainstorms back in Kansas but that didn't stop Regina from using her magic on her to keep her from kicking out the door on her way back to her apartment. Surprisingly it had been Zelena that had given her the out she'd needed to grab Toto and make a run for the door.

The lights flicker off just as they reach the apartment thanks to the latest of rolling power outages across the UR, so it was only Toto's warning whimper that keeps her from calling out the second the door is opened.

Using her phone as a flashlight Dorothy picks her way into the apartment after kicking off her shoes at the door and hanging up her dripping coat.

Of all the things she'd expected when she spotted the collection of blankets, it wasn't crawling into them to find a full grown and fully turned werewolf laying curled around the tuft of butterscotch fur that was Sky. Apparently when Red had been rushing around for supplies grabbing her hood hadn't been high on her list. Not that Dorothy really minded as Toto joins her in ogling the sleeping pair.

The fact her girlfriend was also a werewolf had yet to fully sink in despite the number of times she'd been allowed to witness Red in her current animal state. Oh, how beautiful her wolf was.

It takes from careful maneuvering for her to pull Red's phone out from between the sleeping wolf's paws but somehow, she manages so it joins her own outside the mess of blankets that made up the fort.

"Hey, sleepy head." Dorothy greets when the smaller of the two sleeping canines lifts her head to greet them. Sky yawns in greeting scooting over Ruby's paws enough to touch her nose to Toto's. "Glade my two favorite girls are finally getting along." The country girl teases whilst Toto hops over Ruby's front paw to snuggle up beside Sky. The butterscotch terrier snickers at the act laying her head across his back the second he gets settled.

"Actually, how don't you two move over here and let me get some girlfriend cuddles?" The two terries seemed to be laughing at her but both huff in agreement with Dorothy carefully lifting Sky from between Ruby's paws.

"Hey, hey, easy Wolfie." Dorothy backpedals when the act immediately wakes a panicked and grumpy werewolf. "Take it, easy baby." She tries again running a hand over the raised heckles along Ruby's back. Its only Sky's soft cooing whimper that seemed to do the trick. The carmel furred pup choosing to lay back down close enough to give her human the snuggle space she wanted yet still be able to use one of the wolf's paws as a pillow.

Dorothy didn't know if she could be more jealous or adored at the close bond the two seem to have created while she was away. Her tiredness eventually winning out over everything as she spoons against her warmer than should be allowed werewolf. "'S okay Wolfie." She promises when Red tries to lean back enough to lick at her cheek in apology "Just go back to sleep baby."

Red hummed in agreement pressing back into Dorothy's hold as her eyes closed.

Sky was the last to fall asleep too content to watch the rest of her family before joining them in slumber.


End file.
